R's Adventure's thought the Anitoon world
by bryan.nguyen911
Summary: A normal middle school boy gets sucked into a portal and turns into a Anime Cartoon character hybrid. How will we survive his adventure? Warning: swearing.


**The Adventure Begins**

* * *

It was a Normal middle-school day for R until something unexpected happened. He was drawing in the Library until a large purple Portal sucked him in when he was drawing.

"What the fu-…" R spoke until he got sucked in.

Then the Portal closed as R got sucked into it.

"OH MY GOD! I'm think in Tripping on Acid right now?!" R shouted to himself.

As he was going through the worm hole, he went though many different breakable walls. His hands had four fingers instead of five, his zits disappeared, His eyes became green to blue, he lost his fat, and grew a blue lizard like tail that was flexible and could hold objects, and he began to look more like a cartoon-anime character hybrid.

**(Meanwhile in the Anitoon world…)**

* * *

We see one cartoon characters and one anime character walking at the park at midnight. One was a bluish-black haired seventeen girl with a red highlight on her hair, a navy blue sailor uniform that is cropped on the top with mid-length sleeves that bears her midriff, her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf, the left side was covered by a black "eye patch" with an X-shaped scratch over it, and her skirt held up by suspenders attached to a belt. Her name was Ryūko Matoi.

On the other hand was a bluish violet dome cylinder that was two feet tall, with two dot eyes, and weighs ten pounds. His name is Bloo.

"Hey Ryuko, why do you like eating raw Lemmons? Why not lemonade?" Bloo asked her.

"Well that's simple, it's the fact that I-…." Ryuko spoke until they saw the Purple vortex open.

"Umm….. Ryuko, what is that?" Bloo shuttered.

Suddenly Bryan came out of the portal in flames screaming as loud as he could before crashing right in front of the two.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"What the hell was that?" Ryuko swore.

"I don't know but were about to find out." Bloo told her as the smoke dust cleared to reveal Bryan's fainted new body in a crater.

"Who is that?" Bloo asked Ryuko.

"I don't know, but I think he's a Toon?" Ryuko replied.

"Or maybe an anime character?" Bloo added in.

"Maybe he's a….." Ryuko spoke until they both said, "Hybrid."

"An Anime Toon Hybrid, Interesting." Ryuko thought to herself.

"Let's, get him to our apartment before he wakes up." Ryuko told bloo picking him up and taking him to her apartment with Bloo.

**(Ryuko and Bloo have an Apartment now in this story.)**

* * *

**(The next day….)**

R woke up to find himself in an apartment room in a red blanket bed, it happened to have a bit of a Japanese style, and there were pictures of Bloo and Ryuko on the walls.

"Where am I?" R asked himself curiously.

"I must be dreaming." He told himself.

"Wait, am I in somebody else's house?" R asked himself as he went out off the door to discover that he looked different, he was completely transformed into and Anime Toon hybrid character.  
**BBBBBBWWWWWAAAAAAAA!**

"What happened to me!?" R asked himself surprised about his new body shouting things like:

-What the fuck happened!  
-Why do I have a tail?

-Who the fuck am I now?!

Then Ryuko and Bloo got out of the room they both slept in to discover that he was freaking out so badly he turned around to see that Ryuko and Bloo were behind him.

"What the hell am I doing in your House?! Where the hell am I!? "R freaked out.

"Whoa, calm down I can explain why you're in Anitoon city." Bloo told him.

"Bloo? Why are you living with Ryuko in the same apartment, and why am I here?" R asked them still freaked out.

"First of all, you're a Hybrid, and you just happened to crash land here last night from coming out of a Vortex." Bloo explained.

"Yeah, it's true, we saw your body and took you here so you could get some rest and until you woke up, we would explain about this." Ryuko added in.

"Okay then, I can trust you, but why are you two living together?" R asked them.

"Foster's home for imaginary friends gone now." Bloo told him.

"Oh I see, so Mac is dead now, and I don't know anything about this world." R replied to them.

"Anyways, let's get dressed and show you around Anitoon city." Ryuko told him.

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?" Ryuko asked him.

"I'm R." Replied to them.

"Im Ryuko Matoi, and this is Bloo." She replied to him.

"I know that, I watched both of your shows." R told them.

"Shows? What shows?" Bloo curiously said to R.

"You, guys wouldn't understand, anyways what does this Anitoon city look like?" R asked them.

* * *

**This is only the first chapter, If you want to see more, please review.**


End file.
